Demonic and Band
by kickfan848
Summary: Normally band are not afraid of there manger, but in this case they are. Join the Clash Lighting and Kim, to stop Jack crazy overprotected mother! Rated k but could change, and it also has romance. For language, sex scene!
1. Chapter 1

**Demonic & Band**

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting, if you read in my profile this story should have been out yesterday. I was a little busy yesterday.**

**Kick meets**

**Jack P.O.V.**

We just finish our tour, and met some fans. After that the guys went out, I decide to go home. Being really stupid and bump somebody, I help her up. She looks at me overly excited.

"You're your"

"Shhh, come down, and if you are trying to say Jack from Clash Lighting, then yes, come on."

She grab my hands, and followed me, I put her in my neon light Lamborghini. She couldn't help but touch. We got to the house. After I finally open the door, I gave her juice.

"What your name sweetheart"

She blushed before "Kimberly"

"I will call you Kim is that alright" She nods her head.

**Kim P.O.V. **

I can't believe I am in the house of Clash Lighting. He just finishes wrapping a cloth over, my cut. After talking about each other, he started leaning in. Is he going to do what I am thinking? His lip met my lips; I kissed back quickly and wrap my hands around his neck and his around my waist.

Just then the door open and we pulled apart quickly. I see the rest of the band show up.

**Jack P.O.V.**

After talking, they were surprise. Next close the window before you kiss, a girl you just met.

**1 hour later**

Mom had to come. She was screaming at me for kissing a girl. I was not allowed to kiss a girl until my career ended. I kick my parents out. I we all hurried and lock the window and the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mother goes Crazy**

Mom- How could you kiss a girl you barely know!

Jack- I'm sorry, I didn't know kissing a girl is a CRIME!

Dad- Jackson, that is not how you talk to your mother, apologize!

Jack- I'm so sorry {not}

Mom- This could ruin your career.

Jack- It won't!

Dad- {glares at Jack}

Jack- Sor…

Mom-{cuts off Jack} What were thinking, were you drunk, did you got dared, did she put you up to this, did the band put into this, did a fan? Why was she in the house, did she sneak in, did she steal something, did she hurt you, did she threatened to kill you if you don't kiss her? Why didn't you call us or the police or the security? Was she a stripper? Did she drug you?

Jack- um I was thinking of having fun, and all of that was a BIG NO!

Mom- How dare you talk to me in such a tone!?

Dad-Honey come down, please!

Mom- Do you know who you are talking to!? I AM YOUR MOTHER!

Jack- SOMETIME I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER!

Mom- GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!

Jack- MAKE ME!

Mom- WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Jack- DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR I SAID **MAKE ME!**

Dad- Listen to her Jackson!

Jack- Fuck you {while holding up his middle finger}{jerry walks in}

Jerry- I didn't know you curse

Jack-N.O.T. H.E.L.P.I.N.G.

Jerry- Okay angry Jack….BYE!

Jerry- He's not happy, he is really angry, that his head could blow up!

Milton-Not good, we should…

Eddie-GO!

Dad & Mom- GO TO YOUR ROOM! **NOW!**

Jack-**FINE!**

{Jack goes to his room, once he is there he opens up his window and climbs out}

Jerry- Jack texts me saying he is coming with us.

Milton- His parents said "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

Jerry- He's sneaking out.

Eddie- That…..does sound a lot like Jack.

{Jack walks up to them and yells boo, they got scared. The four boy heads to the party.}

Milton- Jack should you be doing this?

Jack- Doing what?

Milton- Sneaking out, when your parents mad at you.

Jack- I'm 25 years old, I'm old enough to not have my STUPID LAM parents controlling me! Because I'm pretty sure I bought that house with My money, and yet they think they can boss me around, not to have party, no girls allowed, nothing fun! I called MY parents PARTY LAME POOPER!

Jerry- Why are they still in your house?

Jack- Since it is my house, and their my parents "they say they own it" {Jack said quoting they say they own it}

**At the party**

{The four boys go their own way}

{Dancing, having fun}

**After the party**

{The three boys help their drunk friend}

Jerry- I see whoa, I feel, ta da, whooooooo, I can totally dance to this soooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnng.

Jack- Yeah, how about my house. This is what happen when your drinking with Grace!

Kim- How far is your house?

Julie and Kelsey- Yeah!

Julie, Kelsey, and Kim- We all can't hold Grace anymore!

Jack- Were Here! {Jack opens the door, both girls and boys drop Jerry and grace in the couch.}

Mom- HOW COULD YOU SNEAK OUT!

Jack- Here we go again, mom look there's the door {Jack grabs his mother, pushing her out the door} AND STAY OUT! {he said slamming the door in her FACE}

Julie- So…um…movies {scared what Jack might do}

Jack- MOVIE, MOVIE YOU WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE…what movie I have no lame no, nooooooooooo, oh this one {he said getting out Raging Phoenix.}

Everybody except drunk couple-Sssssssssuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrre!

Jerry- Can I have some more of that!

Kim- More of what?

Jack- He is drunk, he lost his head…..wait he lost his head a long time ago.

**During the movie**

Grace- Can I suck your dick?

Jerry- Sure, if you give your boobs!

Jack- NO YOU CAN NOT DO THAT IN MY HOUSE! DO IT OUTSIDE! WAIT THEN WE WILL LOSE OUR SPOT IN THE TOP TEENS BAND!

Kim- Both ways, that is gross….wait is Jerry taking of his pants!

Jack- Get Grace, I will handle Jerry!

{Jack grabs Jerry, and slaps him on the face}

Jack- {mumbles} I hate Drunk people!

Jack deals with Jerry, while the others deal with Grace.

**Morning**

Jerry- Morning Yo! What happen to you guys?

Jack- We stayed up all night, because of you and Grace!

Grace- What did we do?

Kim- You two were drunk and wanted to have SEX!

Grace- No we weren't right?

Jerry- I do want to see Grace naked!

Grace- Not going to happen, any time soon!

Jerry- When is it going happen!

Grace- When I'm dead!

Jerry- Yeah, I don't want to have sex with a dead person!

Everybody starts to laugh, until they couldn't breathe.

Clash Lightning went to the recording room downstairs and records a song. The girls listen to the song, they already like the song. Kim thinks jack has a hot voice.


End file.
